


Happy Birthday, Beka

by AbbyWritesTrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Coming In Pants, Embarrassment, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWritesTrash/pseuds/AbbyWritesTrash
Summary: Yuri gives Otabek more of a present than he intended on his birthday.





	Happy Birthday, Beka

Ever since the miraculous self discovery that Yuri actually _did_ like guys, he’d thought about this moment. He’d thought about sliding down someone’s (Otabek’s) body and gracefully falling to his knees for them. He’d thought about slowly peeling away every inch of their clothing and then lapping at the skin as it was shown. He’d thought about teasing softly and then slowly wrapping his lips around his partner’s cock and then rocking their fucking world with his throat and tongue. That was how it went in porn, so theoretically that was how it would go in real life, right?

Wrong.

It’s Halloween, Otabek’s Birthday, and Yuri is completely fucked, but not in a good way. His cock is solid in his skin-tight jeans and Otabek is hard in his underwear, looking down at Yuri with this annoyingly calm expression (that’s driving him _crazy_ ) and waiting for something, fucking anything, but the Russian is completely at a loss. He’s angry because how fucking hard is it to suck a cock? But at the same time he can feel his fingers twitching with something akin to nerves, but he isn’t nervous. _He definitely isn’t._

Otabek cards his fingers through Yuri’s hair. It’s soft like silk because he made sure to wash it and actually brush it out before they settled down to ‘watch movies’, but Otabek’s fingers still catch slightly and make Yuri shudder. “We don’t have to do anything.”

It’s reassuring, sure, but not what Yuri wants to hear right now. He put himself in this position and he sure as hell isn’t going to fucking pussy out. He wants to do it. He’d hard as a fucking rock and he wants Otabek’s dick in his mouth.

But that pressure he’s putting on himself isn’t helping. He’s practically scowling at Otabek, and he really doesn’t mean to, but that’s always been Yuri’s way of getting through anything he finds hard. He closes his eyes for a few seconds and ducks his head to press a few kisses to Otabek’s unclothed thigh, softly grazing the skin with his teeth. When Otabek sighs out he already feels moderately better. “I _know_.” He snarls. Otabek just chuckles under his breath in response.

“Yeah? Get on with it then.” Otabek plants both of his hands on the bed either side of himself and leans back. There’s a smug grin on his face that Yuri is desperate to wipe off and  it practically makes him growl because he knows what Otabek is doing. Otabek isn’t pushing him, he never would, but it’s an open invitation for Yuri to go ahead to do what he deems fit. Yuri’s eyes linger on Otabek’s chest for slightly too long, and before he knows it, one of Otabek’s large hands is tangled in his hair again, guiding him with firm but easy pressure. He leads Yuri’s face towards his lower abdomen, and instinctively Yuri’s tongue comes out of his mouth and he licks softly at the taut abs in front of his mouth. “That’s good.”

Yuri slides closer on his knees. He appreciates that Otabek isn’t treating him like a fragile little porcelain doll, but really, Otabek never has. He’s always given back as much as he gets, and for Yuri, that works. He likes being manhandled a little because it gives him the option to fight back, and he does so with teasing nips across the sensitive skin of Otabek’s hips, letting his eyes open and flicker upwards to watch the reactions accompanying the soft sighs he can hear. Otabek tugs on his hair again, this time pulling him _lower_ and the sound that leaves Yuri’s mouth is one he didn’t know he could make.

It’s a strangled sort of exhalation, his breath catching in his throat as he mouths at the outline of Otabek’s cock through his boxers. It makes his spine straighten and then curve and sends a little shock through his scalp and he has a hard time deciphering if it was the pain of his hair being pulled or the thought of being forced (but not really) into a submissive state. Either way, it makes his cock twitch and forces one of his hands between his legs, just to grip onto himself. Otabek laughs, breathy and low, and then releases his grip.

“You fucking like it don’t you?” Yuri’s face burns as he practically bury’s it into Otabek’s crotch where he won’t be able to see. He slips his hands underneath Otabek’s boxers and tugs downwards, eager to move onto something where hopefully Otabek won’t have the capacity to speak. He’s still tugging at them when he realises that Otabek isn’t moving or helping him, and as he looks up, Otabek crowds down and presses their lips together. “I like that you like it. I’m not making fun of you.” He mumbles into the kiss.

“Shut up.”

Yuri yanks hard at Otabek’s underwear until the elder gives in and finally helps Yuri to get them off. They slide down and over Otabek’s taut, muscular thighs and Yuri watches with rapt fascination as tiny goosebumps begin to raise on his lover’s caramel skin. There’s a moment of silence and during, Yuri lets his eyes roam. He’s vaguely familiar with Otabek’s cock already, felt the weight and girth in his hands more than once, but as he leans out and gives a tentative lick to the head, he seems to forget everything he’s ever learnt about dicks.

Yuri’s little licks are unpracticed and inexperienced, his pink tongue sliding messily over and over the same sensitive spots. He feels awkward, his hands twisting in the sleeves of his jumper until Otabek’s hand settles once more in his hair and Yuri’s eyes slip closed. It’s a bizarre thing to be turned on by, but Otabek’s firm grip is reassuring and comforting.

“Open your mouth.” Otabek grips himself by the base of his cock and then presses into Yuri’s waiting mouth, letting his length press heavily against the Russian’s tongue. Yuri can already feel the spit building on his tongue, uncomfortably aware of how close it is to sliding over his lips and down his chin. “Now close your lips and suck.”

Yuri’s eyes flicker open at the same time as he begins to suckle on the tip of Otabek’s cock, and immediately he looks up to watch him. Otabek is beautifully flushed, the muscles of his stomach clenched tight as his brown eyes bare down and watch his mouth. Yuri gets caught up in watching him and feels his mouth going slack already, but Otabek is eagerly waiting to take control. His hips slowly tilt forward and force more of himself into Yuri’s pink, willing mouth, only to slip back out again a moment later. The next thrust isn’t as shallow and immediately makes Yuri choke, but with typical Yuri style determination, instead of pulling back, Yuri leans into it, shuddering as he fights the urge to cough. He begins meeting each one of Otabek’s thrusts, sliding his lips down the shaft and suckling each time he pulls back, and the more he gags and chokes, the more Otabek seems to moan above him.

“So fucking good, Yura.”

Otabek’s grip on Yuri’s hair tightens until he can tip his head back and fuck into his throat, watching his blushed and tear stained cheeks progressively turn more and more red. Yuri is breathing heavily through his nose and his hands are gripping Otabek’s hips to stop him from slipping his cock all the way out of his mouth, so it takes Otabek a while to figure out what the pink flush of his cheeks is being caused _by_.

He understands when one of Yuri’s hands leave him and he quickly begins to palm his cock over his jeans.

“Fuck.” Otabek tips his head back and listens to the soft and pained little sobs from Yuri, muffled by his cock stuffed down his throat. It’s the sounds wet dreams are made of, Yuri shifting on his knees beneath him, rocking his hips eagerly into the press of his own palm while he gets off on having Otabek in his mouth. “You’re so fucking dirty getting off on this.”

Yuri hates being teased. He hates it when Otabek teasingly strokes his cock with barely enough friction to get off and he hates it even more when he starts talking and progressively turns Yuri’s brain to mush. It’s frustrating and horrifically embarrassing, but he can’t say that he hates it enough to ever ask Otabek to stop doing it; and now, he doesn’t hate it enough to pull off of his cock.

“You’re gonna come in your underwear like a little slut.”

Slut’s a new word for them both, but Yuri doesn’t mind it. If anything it makes Yuri whine louder and shift his hand from Otabek’s hip to his ass, kneading the firm muscle rhythmically as he starts to let go, his eyes squeezing shut and his mouth becoming slack. He can feel it in his fucking throat, the blissful tightening of his whole body and he waits impatiently for it to hit, grinding almost furiously into his own palm. Otabek watches through half lidded eyes, and when Yuri’s orgasm finally tears through him, it’s the best birthday present he’s ever received.

Yuri pulls off of Otabek’s cock and immediately pressed his face into the crease of Otabek’s thigh, similar to the position they started in. He sobs, a loud choked moan echoing into the room before his breath rushes out of him, his small taut body relaxing all at once and twitching forwards, his hips canting into the motion of his palm. When he looks up at Otabek, his blush is unmistakable and even his lips are tightly pursed, seemingly waiting for a reaction.

Otabek’s reaction is simple and somewhat unexpected.

He falls hard to his knees, and slips his tongue into Yuri’s mouth, his hand quickly working over his own cock. He’s breathing heavily and moaning into the kiss, and Yuri’s slender hands are eager to take over.

Otabek couldn’t hold back, even if he wanted to. He pants desperately into the kiss and Yuri’s tight fist takes him over the edge, his cock still slick with spit and making the slide all the more delicious. Over the rushing in his ears, he can hear Yuri talking softly and feel him pulling Otabek closer, into a tight hug. His face is still flush from his orgasm and embarrassment, but to Otabek, Yuri has never looked more beautiful.

“Happy birthday, Beka.”


End file.
